bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Esther Mailer
Esther Mailer is a character in BioShock Infinite. She is a citizen of Columbia and a high-ranking member of the city's police. ''BioShock Infinite'' Esther is first spotted applying her makeup by the turnstile to the entrance to the Battleship Bay gondola station. She addresses Elizabeth as "Annabelle". When Elizabeth corrects her, she casually shrugs off the reply and walks through to the ticket area for the Gondola Station. When Booker DeWitt attempts to gain a ticket for the ship, Esther and her accomplices ambush the pair. She is killed in the ensuing battle. In a nearby room found after the fight, Booker finds Esther's Voxophone, revealing that she had been prepared for the duo's arrival in an attempt to reclaim Elizabeth for Comstock. They had been ready to identify and arrest Booker and Elizabeth, and had been stationed at Battleship Bay even before their arrival. The fake identification was merely a ploy to confirm that they had the right pair. Personality Her Voxophone reveals that she, like most citizens, was highly devoted to Comstock and fearful of the Songbird. She was shown to be terrified of failing her mission to capture Elizabeth as failure would mean Comstock would have her and and her forces killed by the Songbird and torn to pieces with nothing remaining. Although she was under a great deal of stress while waiting for Booker and Elizabeth to arrive, she was able to remain completely calm while interacting with them. Voxophones ''BioShock Infinite'' *Battleship Bay **Take Her Alive Quotes The following are phrases that Esther Mailer says in BioShock Infinite. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Scripted Events (vo_esther_bw_scripted) *"Annabelle?" *"Annabelle, it's me. Esther!" *"Are you sure?" *"Elizabeth. Isn't that a lovely name?" *"Excuse me." *"Well if you're in such a hurry, go on ahead." *"Get the girl!" Taunts (vo_esther_taunt) *"Come here!" *"Keep it up!" Lost the Player (vo_esther_target_noLOS) *"Come on out, we know you're with the Vox!" *"Come on out, we're just looking for the girl!" *"Come on out, we just want to talk!" Searching for the Player (vo_esther_searching_enter) *"What are you standing around for?!" *"Find him!" *"Move it, he's gotta be around here somewhere!" Suspicion (vo_esther_suspicion_enter) *"Over there!" *"There!" *"Is that him or the girl?!" Kills the Player (vo_esther_target-dies) *"That's it. Get the girl. I will talk to Comstock." *"Get the girl. We've got a lot of cleaning up to do." *"Clean this mess up." Death (vo_esther_death) *"Don't let them… get…" Gallery BioI Esther Mailer Female Assassin Concept Art.jpg|''Early concept art for Esther Mailer, nicknamed "Female Assassin".'' BioI Battleship Bay Arcade Esther Mailer Looking In A Compact Mirror.jpg|''Esther pretending to put on makeup, while actually looking in the compact mirror for Elizabeth.'' BioI Battleship Bay Arcade Esther Mailer Talking To Elizabeth.jpg|''Esther talking to Elizabeth, confirming her identity.'' Attack! Esther Mailer.png|"Get the girl!" Liz's mugshot.JPG|''Next to Esther's Voxophone, there's a "mugshot" of Elizabeth with the direction of "take her alive".'' Esther Mailer BioShock Infinite The Siege of Columbia Leader Card.png|''Mailer's leader card in BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. Behind the Scenes *Esther is scripted to utter last words once she is killed. However, this can cause an interesting situation that she will say her line even after a wound that would make it impossible (such as a headshot), such as if she commits suicide by headshot once Possession wears off on her, or a melee execution. *Her character model appears with slight alterations, primarily in color scheme, among the Vox Populi in ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2. *She appears as a playable character in BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia among the leaders of the Founders. The special ability of a player assigned her role is a bonus to gaining "influence" over current events in Columbia. *Esther Mailer's voice actor, Laura Bailey, also provided the voice for Lady Comstock. es:Esther Mailer ru:Эстер Мейлер Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies